User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 617 Prediction
Im doing this slowly for right now since i have to use the house computer. Chapter 618: Fishman Island in an Uproar PG 1 *Luffy:*looks at the sea forest*woow!! This place looks awsome! *Shirahoshi:*peeping around*yes it is. Its better than I imagined Luffy-sama!! Thank you so much!! *Luffy: shishishi, dont mention it weirdo. *???:hey Luffy!! *Luffy:hm? PG 2 *Luffy:oh hey Franky!! *Franky:I found the Sunny and after Tom's brother Den coats it, we can leave. *Luffy:leave?! but we just got here?! PG 3 *Jinbei:*walks towards them*I thought I heard your voice over here Luffy-kun *Luffy:*gets excited*Jinbe!! *Shirahoshi:oh my gosh, is that really Jinbei? *Jinbei:*concerned*princess, what are you doing out the palace? PG 4 *Luffy:*smiles wide*I snuck her out. *Jinbei/Den: YOU DID WHAT?! PG 5 *Jinbei: Luffy-kun, surely she told you why she was in that tower right? *Luffy: yea, because of some van "deer" deacan guy i think. He threw an axe from out of nowhere but I said i would protect her no matter what comes flying. *Den: but your just one human boy! Even you couldnt do that with a Don! *Jinbei:dont worry Don-san. When Luffy-kun swears he will protect some one he means it. *Franky:*looks up*hey whats that flying towards us? PG 6 *everyone:huh? *Vander Decken:*jumps off the corral as it still goes for Shirahoshi* Im here baby!!! *Shirahoshi:*gasps* *Franky:*shoots and destroys it*Rocket Launcher *Den:whoa, that awsome! Woulve been better with a Don though im afraid. *Franky:*smiles*somehow I knew you'd say that. PG 7 *Vander Decken:*walks up*well,well,well. If it isnt Strawhat Luffy. Stop trying to steal my wife. *Luffy:*looks at shirahoshi*wife?! *Shirahoshi: *blushing*thats nowere near true Luffy-sama. *Vander Decken:*gets irratated*sama? *Vander Decken:she calls you "Luffy-Sama"? *Everyone:hm? PG 8 *Vander Decken:*rushes at him*what have you done to my bide, Strawhat?! *Luffy*gets in fighting stance* PG 9 In town *Sanji:hey Chopper, you think the others have walked into fghts with those guys who messed up Hachi? *Chopper:probably. *Sanji:well lets try to find them so Nami-san and Robin-chan dont get hurt. *Chopper/Sanji:*see figures crash through a building* *Hachi:*looks and gasps*hey thats'... PG 10 *Fukaboshi:*stands himself back up* *Hachi:Prince Fukaboshi!! *Fukaboshi:*looks back*Hachi-san, is that you? *Daruma:*jumps from a cloud of smoke and bites at his head*I'll gnash you!! *Fukaboshi:*gasps* PG 11 *Chopper:*punches him in the face while in his heavy point* *Daruma:*lands on the ground and yells at Chopper*I'll gnash you for that you damn monster!! *Zeo:*walks next to him*calm down Daruma, I'll kill him in an instant. *vanishes* *Zeo:*appears behind Chopper and attemps to stab him in the back with his hand* *Sanji:*kicks his hand upward*Slice Shoot *Zeo:?! *Sanji:*brings his foot down hard* *Zeo:*vanishes and reappears 2 ft away* PG 12 *Fukaboshi: So these two are "Black Leg" Sanji and "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper. The Strawhats truelly live up to their reputations. *Hachi:Prince Fukaboshi, where are your brothers? *Fukaboshi:we spit up when we saw Hodi Jones's men scatter around the island. PG 13 *Fukaboshi:I hope they are having better luck than me right now. Atlantus Grove *Ryuboshi:*aims rifle*staaaayy awaaayy!! *HJ pirates:*18 are shot in the chest* *Hyouzo:*drinking infront of the pirates*I dont know why this poneglyph thing is so important -hic- but Jones wants it destroyed. So move it. owhee. *Ryuboshi:neeeveeerr!! PG 14 *Hyouzo:*appears infront of him and looks at him with murderous intent*no one interfers... *Ryuboshi:*gasp* *Hyouzo:*slashes upward*with my money!! *blood splatters on the ground* PG 15 *Hyouzo:*skids back as one of his tenticles bleed* *Ryuboshi:*sees a hand holding a pistol sticking out of his chest*wwhhhaat is going ooonn? *Robin:*walks by Ryuboshi*sorry to interupt,but I came to study the poneglyph on this island. And that cant be done if it's destroyed. PG 16 *Hyouzo:*glares* *Robin:*catches the pistol that her faux arm was holding and makes it disappear of the prince* *Robin:*aims gun at Hyouzo*now go away and take your friends with you Octo-kun. *smiles*or I will have to kill you all. *Ryuboshi:sooooo caaalllm with her threeeaat?! PG 17 At the palce *HJ Pirates:*8 are zapped*aahh!! *Nami:*standing over them*I told you the forecast was intense thunderstorms. *Usopp:*shoots 5 pirates in the face*stand down!! *Hj Pirate:*slashes at him from behind*I got you!!! *Usopp:*elbows him in the gut* *Hj Pirate:*passes out* *Brook:*cuts 10 pirates*Yahazugiri!! PG 18 *Zoro:*blocks Hodi's trident*so your Hodi Jones? *Hodi Jones:yeah, so what? *Zoro:*grins*well since Jinbei said my captain shouldnt fight you, that makes you pretty tough. Which also means your worth my time. *Hodi Jones:*jumps back* *Hodi Jones:*sadistic grin*shut your mouth human scum! PG 19 *Ikaros Muhhi:*arrives on the scene with Dosun and throws a defeated Manboshi on the ground*our job was a success captain!! *Hodi Jones:ah good job guys. *Neptune:Manboshi!!! *Manboshi:*in pain*im sorry Father....they were too strong. *Dosun:those humans and skelington seem alittle stronger than the other weak humans we caught. dosun. *Hodi Jones: yeah well it seems that the Strawhats were here already. Ikaros, get rid of "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. Dosun, handle the other three. PG 20 *Hodi Jones:*turns around*Im going to the Sea Forest. *Dosun:for what? dosun *Hodi Jones:*grins*to say hello to my older brother Jinbei of course. PG 21 *Vander Decken:*is hit into an old pirate ship* *Vander Decken:*gets up and glares* *Luffy/Jinbei:*stand ontp of a hill and look down at him* *Vander Decken:a human and a fishman teaming as equals? My beloved being stolen from a filthy human? *Vander Decken:*has frenzy eyes on like a sea king*Such a thing is a crime against mother nature!!!! END Category:Blog posts